


Still

by sassy_pelican



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Bucky appreciates his life with you
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149938
Kudos: 34





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader  
> Warnings: some language, fluff, that’s it  
> A/N: I’m writing this for @softbiker‘s 25 Things Challenge. I chose “Still” by Seinabo Sey for my prompt. This is only roughly edited.

He still couldn’t believe that his life was normal. Looking over at your face, Bucky sighed. The fact that you accepted him, flaws and all was a miracle, one he still has a hard time believing isn’t a dream. He’s not naive, he knows that something like this shouldn’t last, yet is has, for almost two years. Yet, as your eyes flutter open beside him, he can’t help but thank every god he can think of for the blessing.

“You been watchin’ me sleep again?” you ask, voice groggy with sleep.

“What gave you that idea?” Bucky retorts, knowing you’ll see right through him, something he wouldn’t change for a second.

“Just a hunch,” you reply, cuddling back into his chest, seeking the warmth of sleep once again.

“The waves look good today,” he says, running a hand along your back while he looks out the window. He never thought he’d find the salty air and warm breeze of the ocean as calming as he does. Now, he couldn’t imagine living without it.

“I’m sure they will look just as good in a few hours,” you reply, pulling yourself closer to him, or trying.

Bucky can feel you relaxing back into sleep. Sighing, he hugs you tight, trying to fight back the impending emotions. Never in a million years did he think he’d get this lucky. You, him, alone and quiet in a small beach house. It wasn’t even a dream he knew he had until it was real.

You never looked twice at his arm, not even when he panicked the first time you saw it. Now though, he couldn’t imagine you not looking at with love.

_It was supposed to be a vacation. Something to get his mind off things, recharge. Yet, a few days in the small shack along the water did everything but that. The constant noise kept his nerves on edge all hours of the day and the close-knit community even more so. Everyone would know if he fucked up and that was terrifying._

_“You know,” you said from your place close to him. Bucky scolded himself for not noticing you sooner. “It’s far too warm to be wearing that kind of clothing.”_

_“I get cold easy,” he replied._

_“Maybe,” you smiled, “but I bet it’s more to do with covering up that arm of yours. So, tell me, what brings James Barnes to this lil’ ol’ town?”_

_“It’s nothing bad if that’s what you’re worried about.”_

_“I didn’t think so,” you said. “I’m not a fool. No one else is here with you and you look far too uncomfortable for this to be a mission of some kind.”_

_“You’re awfully observant for a civilian.”_

_“I was studying to be an investigative journalist before life went south and I had to drop out. Never did a chance to go back to school, but I never let go of the skills.”_

_“Well,” he smiled shyly, “this is meant to be a vacation. Not very relaxed yet though.”_

_“Come with me,” you blurted out before thinking. “Come with me to the beach. It’ll help.”_

_“I don’t find the ocean that relaxing doll,” Bucky replied, the pet-name spoken with ease._

_“You just don’t know how yet.”_

_His eyes almost bugged out of his head when you started to strip off your shirt, but you only smiled at him. “You can’t fully take in the beach with this much clothes on, at least not when it’s this warm.”_

_He stared at you and waited for you to do whatever magic you could for him. “Just not used to women in this century yet,” he murmured, loud enough that you heard._

_“Well, don’t leave me alone here. Take off your shirt, shoes, and pants,” you said, doing just that yourself._

_“I don’t want to scare you.”_

_“You won’t,” you replied. “Not much does.”_

_With caution, Bucky stripped himself of his shirt, all the while he watched for a reaction from you. When he found none, he continued._

_“Alright, now lay down.”_

_You didn’t wait for him. Instead you immediately dropped to the ground and sighed. “C’mon James. Lay down.”_

The slight tug on his skin pulls his out of his daydream. “You’re thinking too loud again Buck,” you moan, face still in his chest.

“Sorry hon’ can’t help it.”

“What were you thinking about,” you ask.

“The day we met.”

“If I remember correctly,” you tease, “you were scared shitless.”

“I was, you were different than I was used to. Everyone else treated me like piece of glass getting ready to break.”

You brush your fingers over the scruff of his jaw. “You looked like you needed someone.”

“I did,” he says, “I do.”

“And I need you.”

“It’s just, thinking about it made me realize how lost I was before you.”

“You weren’t lost,” you say, still rubbing the scruff on his face. “You just didn’t know where you should go, even if you knew where you were.”

“I love you,” he says, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“And I love you.”

“Now about that water,” he teases.

Smiling, you pull yourself from his embrace. “You’re going to be the death of me Bucky Barnes.”

“And you me,” he replies, pulling you through the doors, his face warming in the sun.

Standing next to you, listening to the waves, feeling the heat of the morning on his bare skin, he knows. He knows how lucky he is to have you.


End file.
